1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for presorting laundry and organizing related laundry items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional laundry bags typically include a cloth bag and a drawstring closer. The problem of transporting a heavy load in the bag to a washing machine or a laundromat and thereafter separating the white laundry from the colored laundry has persisted for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,753 describes a laundry bag with a fastening means to improve transportation of the laundry to the laundromat. A first loop is attached to the exterior of the bag. A second loop is attached on the opposite side of the bag. A strap passes through the first and second loops to close the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,998 describes a dual laundry including two or more compartments. Each compartment includes a zipper closure for facilitating discharging of each component individually. The rear panel has a pair of adjustable carrying straps. Grommets are used for hanging the laundry bag. This patent has the shortcoming of requiring a hook or nail for hanging the bag in the grommet and providing limited access to both compartments of the bag.